Possession
by Marx810
Summary: This story is an alternate version of Precocious Crush, chapter 180, if Mindy had been more...aggressive in her attempt on Dave. Rated M for language, sexual content, and rape.


**(A/N: So yeah, if you're reading this, you already saw the warning in the summary so you should know what you're in for. This idea just kinda…came to me after I read PC chapter 180, just a what if scenario. And when I saw Super, it completely solidified. I talked to Makokam about the idea, he was all 'Write it, damn you!' and so I eventually did and here you go. Also if you haven't read Precocious Crush, this might not completely make sense or at least certain references won't. Either way, hope you enjoy.)**

_Desperate times call for desperate measures. And Mindy wasn't sure that she'd ever done something quite __**this**__ desperate. But that's exactly what she was. Desperate. Once she'd snuck into Dave's room, she could tell he was still sleeping, and that was perfect. There was also no one else in the house. The stars were perfectly aligned and this was the time. Mindy was not going to lose Dave to Riley. This was Mindy's time, or to be more specific, Mindy and Dave's time. _

_Mindy's heart was pounding through her chest as she started taking her clothes off. Dave could wake up at any point, and then what would she do? Then again, this entire thing wasn't exactly planned. She just knew she had to do…something. She'd work out the details when the time came, and as she stood, completely naked, beside Dave's bed, the time was now. Hit Girl had faced things that would make most people run and hide, this was just…she could do this. _

_Mindy's body was literally trembling as she lifted Dave's sheets and climbed into the bed. As she looked over Dave's body, an inescapable yearning took over her as she tried to decide what to do. She wanted to kiss him. It seemed like so long ago when Dave had kissed her for New Years, and even longer since she kissed him under the mistletoe. Leaning forward, Mindy was about to go for kiss number 3 when something caught her attention. Something had just moved under the sheet. She quickly looked to see if Dave had woken up, but he was still off in dreamland. A massive blush spread across Mindy's face as she realized what exactly had moved down there._

_Now Mindy's attention was officially drawn away from Dave's lips. She slowly shimmied down the bed, now completely hidden under the covers until she reached her destination. Sure enough, Dave was hard as a rock. A smile crossed her face as Mindy's fingers teased the bulge, giggling slightly as it throbbed whenever she touched it. Biting her lip, she tugged at the side of Dave's boxers and his not so little friend was now free. Mindy's eyes were still adjusting to the darkness by now and she could see the outline of Dave's cock. It looked fricking massive from this angle, and she couldn't stop herself from touching it. It felt so…hard and soft at the same time. And she __**loved **__how it kept moving every time her fingers traced along it. _

_Mindy licked her lips, and kissed it. Sure enough, it moved again. It was like a pet. This time, she licked it, with the same result. As Mindy looked over it, she took a deep breath and opened her mouth wide and using her tongue, guided Dave's cock inside her mouth. That got a reaction, not just from his dick, but from Dave, himself, as he let out a small moan. Another rush of excitement went through Mindy as she realized he was moaning for her. He felt good, and she was the direct cause. Mindy slowly bobbed her head up and down, taking Dave's cock as deeply as she could, loving the noises she was coaxing out of him. _

"_Mmmm…Riley…wwwtcha…teeth…" Dave grumbled, jerking suddenly._

_Riley? Teeth? 'Oh shit!' Mindy mentally swore as she realized what Dave was trying to say. Trying to open her mouth wider, Mindy tried again, being mindful of her teeth as she continued to suck his cock. Dave didn't jerk again, so she was assuming she was doing it right this time. In fact, Dave's hips started to move, causing Mindy to moan softly, which caused a tremble to go through Dave's body._

"_Mmm, Baby…" Dave moaned, groggily, but definitely more awake than before._

_Mindy had to try not to grin as her tongue swirled around the head of Dave's dick. She knew it! She knew he'd like it if he just gave her a chance. And this was just her mouth. Wait until he put his cock elsewhere. Her excitement showed as she started to suck faster, her moans sending vibrations through him as Mindy suddenly felt Dave's hands wrapping around her hair. As Dave used his new grip to guide her pace, Mindy wondered if he had any idea how fucking hot that was. She was becoming exceptionally aware of the fact that she was naked, sucking Dave's cock, and he was awake. Not only was he awake, he was actually __**guiding**__ her in how to please him. He had to know it was her, right? He hadn't called her Riley since the first time. True, he hadn't called her Mindy either but that's beside the point. He knew it was her and he wanted more. Or at least that's what she thought at first._

_Dave suddenly stopped pulling and pushing Mindy's head down and one of his hands released her hair, feeling over her face. He then suddenly reached down, cupping her breast. Okay…there was…definitely no way he didn't know it wasn't Riley now._

"_WHAT THE FUCK?!" Dave roared, pulling the sheets off of them._

_Mindy just continued moaning as she kept blowing him, loving how it felt to have one of his hands still pulling her hair._

"_Stop it!" Dave yelled, yanking Mindy's hair hard to get her off._

_Mindy looked up at Dave, her eyes full of lust as her tongue teased the head of his cock again. "You sure you want me to stop?" She asked, suggestively._

_Dave glared, looking furious. "Get. The fuck. Out."_

_Mindy's eyes bulged as the rejection could not have been clearer. She did not get this far to just…leave. Dave just needed a little more coaxing was all. His hands were still pulling her hair, keeping her mouth from its desired destination after her little tongue tease so she used her breath this time. It still got a reaction. "See? He likes me."_

"_Mindy…" Dave growled. "I am giving you one more chance…get the fuck out of my room…get dressed…and leave…and we'll talk about this later."_

_Did he just…? Yeah, Dave just threatened her. She hadn't intended to, but that immediately put her into Hit Girl mode. "No. I'm not going anywhere."_

_Dave glared back at her and pushed her, not enough force to knock her off the bed but enough to get her away from his dick. "Fine." And then he started to get up._

"_I said, no!" Mindy charged suddenly, pinning Dave's arms down. She was not leaving this bed and neither was he. Why did he have to be like this? He was enjoying her blowing him as much as she was. She knew he was, why the fuck was he trying to ruin it all? It had started out so perfectly._

"_Get the fuck off!" Dave tried to thrash and force Mindy off of him but she had the leverage and she knew how to make use of it better than he did. _

"_Stop fighting me!" Mindy roared. _

"_Or what?" Dave was almost eerily calm as he asked this, looking right into Mindy's eyes as he spoke._

"_Dave…don't be like that…I didn't come here to fight you." Mindy pleaded._

"_You don't want to fight me? Then you need to make a decision…and make it quick….because you're not doing anything else to me…" Dave threatened._

_Mindy felt her pulse quickening again, her hands tightening around Dave's wrists as she held him down. And then, she looked behind her and then back down at Dave, the desperation plain on her face, and Dave knew exactly what she was thinking about doing. "Don't you dare…" He growled._

_Mindy shifted her grip on Dave so that he stayed down, but she could move lower, and then…she moved lower. Dave tried to shift his hips out of her way or to be more specific, keep his dick away from her pussy. Mindy let out a loud moan as Dave's attempts eventually failed. "Oh God…"_

"_Mindy, stop!" _

"_Make me!" Mindy retorted, easing her hips down again, inching more and more of Dave's cock inside of her. She rocked her body, sliding him in and out of her, unable to believe after all this time, it was finally happening. She and Dave were fucking, his dick was inside of her, at least partially…it was a very tight fit, but she was loving every minute of it._

_Dave suddenly jerked, trying to free his arms but Mindy forced him back down, the slight grapple forcing more of Dave inside of her, making her body shudder on top of him. "Fuuuuuck.." Mindy moaned, her eyes rolling in back of her head as she started rocking her hips again. And then Dave moaned. When Mindy suddenly looked down at him, he was glaring back at her, but he __**did**__ moan. He fucking moaned because he loved what she was doing to him. That was all the encouragement Mindy needed as she picked up the pace, loving how his cock felt, how she could feel it throbbing inside of her. This was amazing._

_Mindy's body took over, and moved on sheer instinct. She bounced up and down on Dave, taking as much of his cock as she could handle. Moaning louder, Mindy's body shuddered and bucked as she came, her grip on Dave's wrist only tightening as she moaned his name._

"_You done?" Dave growled, the irritation in his voice evident._

_This snapped Mindy out of her daze as she glared back at Dave. "No. You haven't cum yet…"_

"_That's fine. I have a girlfriend for that."_

_Once again Mindy's eyes bulged and a rage overtook her. "You're not hers…You're mine…you're MINE!"_

"_Great…I'm being raped by Larfleeze." Dave muttered._

"_I'm not r-!" And then Mindy's world turned upside down, and Dave was the one on top, with the leverage. If it hadn't been so counter productive to her plans, she probably would have congratulated him on such a well used distraction. However, as soon as Mindy realized what happened, she wrapped her legs around his waist. She didn't want his cock outside of her for even a second. _

"_Dammit, Mindy, get off!" Dave tried to shake her off, himself, but her legs were too strong. The only thing he was doing was…thrusting._

"_Already did." Mindy grinned back, reveling in how it felt to have Dave actively participating, even if it was accidental. "It's your turn."_

_Dave paused and let out a sigh. "…that's what you want?" As Mindy frantically nodded her head, Dave growled, "Fine." And then he thrust…as deep as he could._

"_FUCK!" Mindy shrieked, her body immediately tense. _

"_Aww…sorry 'Baby'…was that too much for you?" And then Dave started trying to pry Mindy's legs from around him again. _

_Mindy wasn't completely sure what Dave meant by the 'too much for you' comment, but what she heard was 'Riley can take that, stop being a little bitch.' And Mindy __**refused**__ to be a little bitch. "Noo! I can take it! Come on! If you want to fuck me like that you can! Come on!"_

"_Come on! Come on! Comeoncomeoncomeoncomeoncomeon!" With each 'come on' Mindy chanted, she thrust her hips into Dave, forcing his cock all the way inside of her again and again. Dave's arms started trembling, as they were having a hard time supporting the weight of him and Mindy along with how hard she was slamming into him. He couldn't fight back his moans anymore, which he knew was only encouraging her._

"_Fuck me, Dave! Come on! Fuck me! Fuck! Me! Fuck! Me!" Mindy continued to plead. She was pretty sure she knew the exact moment Dave finally snapped since he let out a yell and finally did exactly what she wanted him to do from the moment she snuck in through his window. _

"_Dave!" Mindy cried out, clutching Dave's back as he fucked her, forcing out moan after moan as he repeatedly slammed into her. She wasn't sure she'd ever seen Dave completely lose it like that before but holy fucking shit it was awesome. Despite her insistence that Dave was hers, he was making it very clear that she was just as much his, and she had no problem with that at all. When Mindy came again, she had a very hard time keeping a hold on him, even though she was pretty damn sure he wasn't going to try to run away again. She was on Cloud 9 and from the way Dave was shaking, he was about to join her. _

_Dave let out an animalistic yell as he finally came, jolting Mindy's body with each shudder, panting hard as he came down from it. Mindy wasn't exactly sure when Dave had become a truck but she sure felt like she got hit by one, in the best way, as she tried to catch her breath as well. Grinning up at Dave, she grabbed him by the hair and pulled him into a kiss. It was their third kiss and easily her favorite so far, though she would be looking very forward to testing that theory._

_As Dave collapsed next to her, Mindy didn't stop kissing him. She only stopped to say, "Mine." And then she went back to it. Dave kissed her back, and didn't exactly refute her claim, though he hadn't been able to say much of anything after his monster of an orgasm. It couldn't be more obvious, however, Dave had become smitten with Mindy's tight, little pussy, and would want none other. He-_

"Oh. My. GOD!" Angela gasped, finally tearing her eyes away from the computer monitor.

"What?" Mindy asked, wrapped in a towel after coming out of the shower, drying her hair.

Angela jumped as she turned to Mindy with a guilty expression, merged with an intense desire to laugh her ass off. "I'm so sorry! It…was called 'Dave Finally Fucks Me'…You can't expect me to see that title not look at that file and read it."

Mindy's eyes practically popped out of her skull. "You…didn't…"

"Whose Larfleeze?" Angela asked, curiously.

Mindy was simply frozen in a state of shock and horror, which quickly turned. "I'm going to kill you, Angela. You're my friend so I'm going to give you a head start."

"Wait!" Angela threw up her hands in defense. "I wouldn't stand a chance! You're only wearing a towel, there's no way I-" Angela quickly turned back to the monitor. "-wouldn't become smitten with your tight little pussy."

"ANGELA!" And that was when she ran.

"Run run run, as fast as you can, you can't catch me, I'm- OH SHIT!"

"Burial or cremation?!"

"Damn, you're quick…also…you…uh…lost your towel."

"…goddammit…"

"Seriously though, you might want to change the title to that story. If Dave found it like I did, he wouldn't find it nearly as funny. Also…I'm massively hoping Marcus walks in right at this moment, because this looks suggestive as fuck"

"…Hey…I'm trying to strangle you here…"

"Yeah…but you're naked…so…yeah…not what it looks like…"

"…goddammit…"


End file.
